Re : HIST-EXO-RY
by yeoxogg227
Summary: Petualangan 12 Guardian untuk mengubah sejarah guardian dan menyelamatkan manusia dari 'Sesuatu yang Tak Berakhir'. All EXO Character. Yaoi BL! ChanBaek HunHan KaiSoo ChenMin KrisTao SuLay. DLDR. Review juseyo !
1. Book 1

**Warning : Geje, OOC, alur berantakan, Boys love, yaoi, fantasy, typos, de el el**

**DILARANG PLAGIAT ATAUPUN COPAS!**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story . cast belong to God . and their parents**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy / Adventure**

**Cast : EXO OT12 and so on**

**Pair : exo official pairing**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**_Yeoxo Keunree_**_ bring this story to you_

_._

**Re : HIST-****_EXO_****-RY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**"HISTORY BOOK of The Guardians Part 1"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**one**

**"There ****_was twelve guardians that born in some different planet. They are given by the Tree of Life each one an ability to control something to protect the human race._****"**

"Ada 12 guardian yang terlahir di berbagai planet yang berbeda. Mereka diberi kekuatan mengendalikan sesuatu oleh Pohon Kehidupan untuk melindungi umat manusia.**"**

**_"They were chosen by the Tree of Life that lie in the middle of EXO Planet."_**

"Mereka dipilih oleh Pohon Kehidupan yang ada di tengah EXO Planet."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**two**

**_"They were born alone at their own planet."_**

"Mereka lahir sendirian di planet masing-masing."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**three**

**_"But they have their own 'couple'. A pairing that can not be separated or switched ever after they meet each other. They were born in different planet and must be separated for 18 years."_**

"Tetapi mereka memiliki pasangan sendiri-sendiri. Pasangan yang tidak bisa dipisah maupun diganti selamaya setelah bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka lahir di planet yang berbeda dan harus dipisah selama 18 tahun."

.

.

.

.

.

**four**

**_"The one true pairs should came to the parallel world to meet the King of Ex Planet. Especially the guardian's leader. Just come to the A Lone Island and meet him or her there. But I've warn you not to come there."_**

"Para pasangan sejati harus datang ke dunia parallel untuk bertemu dengan Raja Planet Luar. Terutama sang pemimpin guardian. Datanglah ke A Lone Island dan bertemu dengan petinggi pulau sang pembuat sejarah disana."

"Tetapi aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak datang kesana."

.

.

.

.

.

**five**

**_"Find the second part. You can find it in the Eldorado Planet. Hehe"_**

"Carilah bagian kedua. Kau dapat menemukannya di Planet Eldorado. Hehe."

.

.

_"What the..!?"_

_Namja_ itu membanting buku yang menurutnya itu adalah buku dongeng belaka. Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Mulai dari mengapa ia bisa mengendalikan unsur alam sampai penglihatannya tentang– entahlah itu masa lalu atau masa depan.

"Kris, jangan suka membanting buku. Itu tak baik." Kata seorang _namja_ berwajah lembut dengan lesung pipinya yang dalam. Ia mengambil buku itu dan menepuk-nepuknya seakan penuh dengan debu.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Kata pepatah, kau tahu kan aku tak punya orang tua. Kita di besarkan di pusat China oleh keluarga bangsawan yang tiba-tiba mengangkat kita menjadi saudara." Jawab Yixing, _namja_ berlesung pipi itu. Kris, _namja_ yang melempar buku, mengedikkan bahunya.

"Padahal menurut buku itu, kita terlahir sendirian. Hanya dengan pasangannya saat sudah lebih dari 18 tahun. HEY!" Kris mengagetkan Yixing yang sedang merapikan buku sejarah Pohon Kehidupan tadi.

"HEY! Jangan mengagetiku!" Bentaknya balik.

"Kita bertemu saat umurku 23 dan kau 22 jangan-jangan–"

"Tidak, Kris. Aku ingat betul siapa yang akan jadi jodohku. Nama itu langsung terpatri dalam ingatanku yang biasanya dangkal ini." Kata Yixing pada _namja_ tinggi yang sekarang sudah berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kau mempercayai buku itu, maka kau akan mengetahui siapa pasanganmu kelak. Hanya saja waktu kita belum tepat."

Kris berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan untuk mempercayai hal yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai dongeng itu. dan sekelebat penglihatan masa depan melintas di pikirannya. Tao. _Namja_ yang akan menjadi pasangannya kelak.

Ia beranjak mengambil sesuatu dari nakasnya. Sebuah bandul berbentuk naga dan memakainya. Sama seperti yang di pakai oleh Yixing. Namun bentuknya berbeda, milik Yixing berbentuk unicorn.

**Dari Pusat China**

**Tanggal 22 bulan Neró tahun 2chiliádes**

**Wu Yi Fan dan Zhang Yi Xing**

.

.

Di sebuah planet gelap yang banyak terdapat air didalamnya. Terdapatlah dua orang _namja_ tengah duduk di sebuah piringan bundar berbentuk jam dengan angka romawi di sebagai tulisannya. Salah seorang dari mereka sedang bermain dengan air yang terhampar sejauh mata memandang.

"_Hyung_, aku bosan. Aku ingin pergi ke bumi." Rengek manja seorang _namja_ dengan kulit seputih susu. _Namja_ yang bermain air tadi berhenti sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia bingung.

"Aku pun sama, Hunna. Tetapi kalau sang teleporter atau flight belum menjemput kita, berarti itu belum waktunya." Kata _namja_ yang lebih tua. _Namja_ yang ia sebut sebagai Hunna mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Argh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga kita lahir di planet yang sungguh aneh seperti ini! Bahkan setiap hari kita hanya makan ikan _hyung_! Tapi ajaibnya aku bisa tumbuh setinggi ini bahkan melebihi tinggi badanmu, _hyung_!" Kata Sehun panjang lebar sembari melonjak-lonjak membuktikan bahwa ia memang lebih tinggi dari hyungnya.

"Hah... ini lagi." Suho–_namja_ yang lebih tua– hanya mendengus sebal karena tingkah kekanakan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba ada seberkas cahaya yang tak biasa memancar dari arah piringan bulat tempat rumah penduduk berada. Hey! Aku tidak bilang planet ini tak dihuni, kan? Tapi mata jeli Sehun tak menangkap adanya pergerakan manusia di sana. Sungguh sepi hanya cahaya yang memancar dari jendela sebuah rumah.

"Itu asalnya dari rumah Margaritari (mutiara) yang pernah digunakan sebagai panti asuhan dulu, _hyung_!" Seru sehun sambil menunjuk searah jarum jam IV dengan mantap. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala pada Suho hingga bersamaan dengan itu, mereka meluncur dengan kekuatan masing-masing menuju rumah mutiara.

Sehun sampai lebih dulu sehingga ia mendapat bagian mengetok pintu. Namun tak ada jawabnya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Masih hening tanpa suara lagi. Suho mencoba membuka pintunya dan ternyata berhasil. Rumah mutiara ini sudah tak terpakai rupanya. Mereka tercengang melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sebuah portal besar yang bercahaya terang. Bersama dengan itu, seorang _namja_ berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sopan pada mereka.

"Aku petugas penjaga portal guardian yang masih tersesat. Ada panggilan dari tetua dan leader guardian kali ini. Silahkan, Suho-_ssi_ dan Sehun-_ssi_." Kata _namja_ yang masih tergolong muda itu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu dua orang _namja_ itu masuk ke dalam portal teleportasi dan sang penjaga menutupnya kembali dengan sekali jentikan jari. Ia memiliki kekuatan dimensi.

**Dari Black Pearl Planet**

**Tanggal 21 bulanAstrapi tahun2chiliádes**

**Kim Joon Myeon dan Oh Se Hun**

.

.

Sepertinya seorang _namja_ sedang dalam kesialan. Ia dikejar oleh dua monster serigala besar yang kelaparan. Terik matahari sudah membakar kulitnya sampai menjadi gelap. Pulau yang ia tempati seperti tak berujung. Orang tua angkatnya adalah dua orang Ras Serigala namun mereka berdua telah terbunuh saat penyerangan makhluk astral dari pulau sebelah.

"ARGH! KALAU BEGINI BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENJEMPUT GUARDIAN YANG TERSISA!" Teriak _namja_ tan itu. _Damn!_ Ia dihadang oleh banyak monster serigala dari segala penjuru. Ia terkepung. Dan di saat banyak monster serigala itu menerkamnya. Ia menghilang.

_BUFFF!_

"Uhuk uhuk uhkh!" Seorang _namja_ tan yang lain terbatuk-batuk karena asap teleportasi dari _namja_ yang diincar banyak monster serigala tadi.

"Eoh?! Maafkan aku, tadi aku dikejar kejar oleh serigala beringas yang akan menjadikanku santapan makan perjam mereka!" Jelas _namja_ yang dapat berteleportasi itu. Kai namanya. Sedangkan _namja_ yang terbatuk tadi menendang keras-keras kaki Kai karena dia menganggap anak itu menyebalkan.

"Kau membuatku sesak nafas, bodoh!" Kata _namja_ bermata panda itu–Tao– "Hei, kau guardian?"

Kai membelalak kaget, akhirnya setelah lama menunggu ia menemukan belahan pohon kehidupan yang lainnya. Sontak Kai menunjukkan bandulnya yang berbentuk segitiga berpusaran. Tao memandangi bandulnya dengan seksama.

"Ternyata kau memang guardian!" Seru Tao kelewat senang. Kai memulai perkenalan. "Siapa namamu!?"

"Namaku Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Bulan yang menamaiku demikian." Jawab Tao disertai dengan senyum luwesnya. Kai mengangguk mantap.

"Aku Kim Jong In, panggil saja Kai. Aku dibesarkan oleh dua orang manusia serigala. Salam kenal, _hyung_!" Tao memelengkan kepalanya imut. Kai terkekeh pelan, jadi Tao belum tahu bahwa Kai termasuk guardian yang paling muda.

"Oh, tidak. Aku melupakan itu! Kau termuda nomor dua, bukan?" Tebak Tao sambil mengajak Kai berpelukan saking senangnya mendapat teman di pulau horror nan aneh itu, A Lone Island namanya. "Oh, iya! Super powerku adalah mengendalikan waktu. Keren bukan? Aku menggunakannya untuk keluar dari Hartclif Island yang selalu badai petir."

Dan di pulau pusat Dunia Parallel itu Kai dan Tao berjalan-jalan mencari tempat beristirahat. Seperti kata mereka tadi, Tao berasal dari Hartclif Island yang selalu terjadi badai petir. Sedangkan Kai berasal dari Pulau Monster. Sebuah pulau yang mengambang di atas A Lone Island. Pulau terbang itu tak bisa dicapai dari pulau yang dibawahnya hanya dari pulau di atasnya.

**Dari A Lone Island, Dunia Parallel**

**Tanggal 22 bulan Waktu tahun2chiliádes**

**Kim Jong In dan Huang Zi Tao**

.

.

.

"Tersisa enam guardian lagi, dan waktu akan membawaku pada mereka dengan sendirinya. Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap." Kata seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat keemasan. Ia menutup buku tebal yang ia baca dan beranjak dari kursinya. Memakai lagi kacamata bundar yang sempat ia taruh di meja kemudian berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

**From House of Darkness, Extra Solar Planet**

**The Dark Angel**

**KTH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Ai em sorry... EX GHOST belum update malah publish fanfic baru. I'm so sorry... mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhae, buat kalian yang sudah nunggu EX Ghost update tapi belom kesampean. Tapi tenang aja, sudah ditulis dan cuma kurang beberapa kok.**

**Fanfic ini versi baru dari RE: HIST-****_EXO_****-RY nya yang dulu karena banyak yang nggak suka. Semoga versi baru ini lebih bagus dan disukai. Amin.**

**_No bash chara! No silent readers please! So tinggalkan jejak kalian di fanfic ini~_**

**_Review juseyo~!_**

.

**_-Aegyo bareng TDA-_**

**~SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~**


	2. Book 2

**Warning : Geje, OOC, alur berantakan, Boys love, yaoi, fantasy, typos, de el el**

**DILARANG PLAGIAT ATAUPUN COPAS!**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story . cast belong to God . and their parents**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy / Adventure**

**Cast : EXO OT12 and so on**

**Pair : exo official pairing**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**_Yeoxo Keunree_**_ bring this story to you_

**Re : HIST-****_EXO_****-RY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**"HISTORY BOOK of The Guardians Part 2"**

**.**

**one**

**_"They recognize each other if they have know who are their couples."_**

"Mereka akan saling mengenal jika sudah mengetahui pasangan masing-masing."

.

.

.

.

.

**two**

**_"They, who're separated will stay like that untill they find their one true pairing."_**

"Mereka yang dipisahkan akan tetap seperti itu sampai menemukan pasangan sejatinya."

.

.

.

.

.

**three**

**_"If the otps are gathering together, it will to Endless King."_**

"Berkumpulnya para otp berpengaruh pada Endless King."

.

.

.

.

.

**four**

**_"One should be sacrificed."_**

"Satu harus dikorbankan."

.

.

.

.

**.**

**five**

**_"The 12Guardians will be reborn with their new name and new history."_**

"Ke 12 guardian akan lahir kembali dengan nama baru dan sejarah baru."

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Still alone."_**

"Tetap sendirian."

**Fin**

.

.

BRUAGH!

"Argh!"

Teriak kesakitan seorang _namja_ yang terjatuh dari ketinggian yang tidak main-main. Ia datang dari Merkurius melewati penjaga portal dunia parallel sendirian. Ia tak mengira bahwa akan jatuh ke sebuah pulau yang sangat gelap, bahkan _namja_ itu tak bisa melihat keadaan sekelilingnya saking gelapnya.

"Wow! Gelap sekali, berbeda dengan planet kelahiranku di Merkurius sana yang berapi-api." Gumam _namja _itu. ia menyalakan api di tangannya dan menyebarkan api itu kesekelilingnya.

Sekedar informasi, _namja _ini lahir di Planet Merkurius. Ia dibesarkan oleh anak buah penguasa neraka, Hades. Namun hatinya baik karena raja api itu tak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia juga mendapat pendidikan tentang guardian dari seorang penjaga portal bernama Ra atau nama aslinya Choa. Seorang malaikat dengan kekuatan api.

Berkat apinya yang terang benderang, _namja_ itu bisa melihat ke atas. Ada seseorang jatuh ke pulau yang sama dengannya -Mereka berada di Dunia Parallel.

BRUK! BLEGH!

"Aduh!" Ringis guardian berkekuatan api itu. ia mendapati bahwa orang yang jatuh di atasnya tak sadarkan diri. Ia meneliti wajah orang itu dengan seksama dan saat ia melihat kalung yang orang asing itu pakai. _Namja_ itu mengingat siapa dia sebenarnya.

"YAH! Byun Baekhyun, bangun!" teriak guardian api itu sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh _namja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun tadi. Karena tak sabar, perlahan ia memanaskan suhu sekitarnya hingga _namja_ itu mengeliat tak kerasan.

"AH! PANAS!" Akhirnya Baekhyun bangun dengan peluh bercucuran di dahinya. Baekhyun mendapati seorang _namja_ tampan bersimpuh didepannya dengan senyum lebar yang aneh menurutnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama hingga...

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. _Namja _yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mau tak mau harus melongo tak percaya.

"Kau tak mengingatku? Aku pasanganmu. Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Park Chanyeol. Guardian tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Senyum menawan yang kadang menakutkan. Kekuatan api yang cocok dengan dirinya. Merupakan pasangan dari Byun Baekhyun. Guardian berparas manis. Suaranya merdu sekali. Kekuatan cahayanya menyinari setiap orang di bumi.

Dan _zing~_

Baekhyun pingsan di tempat saat itu juga.

**Dari Lyonest, A Part Island, Dunia Parallel**

**Tanggal 23 bulan Fos tahun2chiliádes**

**Park Chan Yeol dan Byun Baek Hyun**

.

.

"Luhan _hyung_!" Teriak seorang _namja_ bermata bulat besar pada seorang _namja_ berparas cantik yang sedang memandangi bulan dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku menemukan jalan menuju Pohon Kehidupan di Dunia Parallel."

Luhan menoleh pada _namja_ itu. "Kyungsoo-ah. Entah kenapa aku merindukan tempat kelahiranku."

"Di bulan?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap, "Benar." Ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Sekarang aku berada di Bumi. Tempat kelahiranmu. Yah... walau bukan inti bumi tapi tetap saja."

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Ayo kita datangi penjaga portal itu!" Ajak Kyungsoo sembari menggandeng tangan Luhan.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Dari sana pemandangannya apik sekali. Kau bisa melihat gunung, hutan, dan masih banyak lainnya. Dan di situ juga, ada seorang penjaga portal. Ia adalah seorang _yeoja _bernama Hyejeong. Malaikat dengan kekuatan kayu.

_Yeoja _itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada HanSoo dan dibalas dengan hormat oleh dua _namja_ itu. Hyejeong memberikan sebuah tongkat kayu pada Luhan yang pada saat ia menyentuhnya, tongkat itu mendadak disinari bulan dan berubah menjadi pedang berwarna perak.

"Untukku?" Tanya Luhan takjub.

"Bukan untukmu," Ekspresi Luhan memelas, namun sang penjaga portal itu tak bisa ditebak, "tapi itu milikmu. Seseorang di Bulan yang menitipkannya padaku."

Luhan mendongak ke atas menatap langit sambil tersenyum. "Pasti orang itu."

"Hyejeong-_ssi_, bisakah kau memberitahu kami jalan menuju dunia parallel." Tanya Kyungsoo. _Yeoja _itu tak menjawab, ia hanya mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh tanah di bawahnya. _Namja_ itu menurut dan terjadilah hal yang diluar akal sehat manusia. Lubang besar tercipta dari sentuhannya.

"Masuklah, Luhan-_ssi _dan Kyungsoo-_ssi_." Suruh _yeoja_ itu.

HanSoo mengangguk dan melompat ke dalam lubang yang sekarang sudah tak nampak lagi. Hanya sebuah bunga lily tumbuh di atas tanah tempat lubang tadi berada.

HUP!

Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dari lubang itu dan mendapati pemandangan serupa di sekitar mereka. Yang berbeda hanya cahaya bulan lebih dominan kala itu. Tanahnya juga lebih tandus daripada yang tadi namun tetap saja.

"_Hyung_, kenapa aku merasa tempat ini mirip dengan yang tadi ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada _hyung_nya. Namun Luhan sama bingungnya dengan dia.

"Entahlah, Kyungsoo. Akupun tidak tahu kita dimana."

Anehnya samar-samar mereka mendengar suara berbisik kepada diri mereka. "Selamat datang di negeri hijau. Shoa Island."

Saat kedua namja itu menengok, mereka mendapati seseorang berdandanan hitam berdiri di belakang mereka dengan pemandangan alam POHON KEHIDUPAN yang mereka cari dibelakangnya.

!

**Dari Shoa Island, Dunia Parallel**

**Tanggal 24 bulan ánemos tahun2chiliádes**

**Xi Lu Han dan Do Kyung Soo**

.

.

Guardian bernama Xiumin itu menapakkan kakinya di atas gunung es yang bersalju. Ia menyentuh salju yang bertebaran di tempatnya berpijak. Seketika terciptalah lubang besar di bawahnya. Xiumin menatap aurora yang tersaji di hadapannya kemudian ia pun terjun ke dalamnya dan perlahan lubang itu menutup dengan sempurna.

Di lain tempat, seorang guardian sedang menatap bumi yang tampak jauh di depannya. Ia adalah sang guardian petir. Tentu saja ia berasal dari sebuah satelit di Planet Jupiter. Kilat menyambar planet superior itu. listrik bertegangan jutaan volt baru saja dilepas dari tempat guardian itu berasal.

"Jongdae-_ssi_, aku mengingatkanmu untuk jangan sampai mendarat di pulau Noireiland. Di sana banyak suruhan Endless yang mengambil alih tempat itu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu." Nasihat seorang penjaga portal kepada guardian yang ia sebut Jongdae tadi.

"Yuna-_ssi,_ kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku pergi dulu!" Jongdae membuat terowongan petir dengan kekuatannya. Yuna yang mengajarinya dulu pada Jongdae karena _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu harus bisa bertahan di Dunia Parallel tanpa bantuannya.

"Oh! Terima kasih telah merawat dan menjagaku selama ini. Tak heran jika wajahku lama-lama mirip denganmu! Hehehe... _annyeong_!" Kim Jongdae Chen menghilang bersama dengan terowongan petirnya.

BLARRRR!

"Ups! Aku salah mendarat." Gumam Xiumin sebal. Ternyata ia mendarat di pulau berbahaya, Hartcliff Island. Yang badai petir dan angin ributnya tak pernah reda sejak dahulu. Ia berharap ShinJi-_seorang penjaga portal sekaligus malaikat_- ada disana dengan kekuatan penetralisirnya itu. namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak apalah yang penting ia tak sendirian di pulau ini.

BRUK!

Seorang _namja_ yang kita ketahui adalah Jongdae atau Chen melompat keluar dari portal. Namun lompatannya meleset, ia yang tadinya ingin menapak ke tanah malah melompat ke arah Xiumin yang masih terkaget-kaget karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"AHH! _MIANHAE_!" Chen berulang kali mengatakan kata itu sembari membungkukkan badannya dalam.

"_Gwenchanna_, aku bisa berdiri kok." Xiumin membungkukkan badannya juga dan saat ia mengangkat kepala matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Chen.

"Kau pasanganku?" / "Kau pasanganku?"

CTTAAARRRR!

Dan petirpun menyambar ke arah mereka berdua.

**Dari Hartcliff Island, Dunia Parallel**

**Tanggal 25 bulan Págos tahun2chiliádes**

**Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Min Seok**

.

.

"Wah wah wah. Tersisa dua lagi ya? Ku kira hanya guardian Exo saja. Cepatlah berkumpul White Guardians dan untuk Dark Endless, lama tak bertemu dengan kalian berenam." Gumam sang Malaikat Kegelapan. Dia melepas kacamatanya kembali dan membaca sebuah buku usang yang ia dapat dari pustakawan Pohon Kehidupan. Senyuman, ah tidak, seringaian di wajahnya membuat kesan Dark Angel lebih kentara pada dirinya.

**From Noireiland, Dunia Parallel**

**The Dark Angel**

**Kim Tae Hyung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**AAAAAAAAKKKHH! GUE GALAU!**

**MAAFKAN KALAU SAYA NULIS PAKE CAPSLOK SEMUA~!**

**BAWAANNYA PENGEN NYETEL LAGUNYA SOMEDAY MULU, DEH. CERITANYA GUE LAGI SUKA SAMA SESEORANG. TAPI DENGAN PRIBADI GUE YANG APA ADANYA INI APA DIA BAKAL NERIMA? HUAAAAA! DAN LAGI SAINGAN GUE ITU TERLAMPAU KECE, GUE GALAOO, BROO! TAPI IT'S OKAY. YANG PENTING FF LANJUT, SEKOLAH LANJUT, HIDUP GUE LANJUT.**

**BRAVO! HWAITING!**

**balasan review**

**samkou :** sekarang Baekie udah keluar! thank you samnim udah review XD

**siscaMinstalove :** bagus kok #dilemparkesumur #mati #bercanda# thank you~ Soal TDA itu masih rahasia author, kekeke

**fzhdryn :** thank you! Siap dilanjut!

** 2 :** hehe? Apa ya?

**12Wolf :** yyaaayyy~~! Terimakasih!

**ajib4ff :** thank you~

**Jaylyn Rui** : siap dilanjut! thanks for reviewing

**ParkJiNeul :** sainfiction? paantuh #dilempargelas. hehe... thank you~

**enimini32 :** tidaaaakkk~~! Ada yang nagih ff #kabur# ditunggu aja ya? Naega lagi sibuk sekolah sih...

**dian deer :** siap dilanjut kalau respon readersnya banyak nde? hehee maruk

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw :** ketemu nggak yaaaa~~~~~ tunggu aja deh.. hehehe :D thanks for reviewing

**Nurfadillah :** siap dilanjut asal ada respon readers! :D

**Tolong hargai karya saya dengan meninggalkan jejak baik itu mau fav/review/follow biar saya semangat ngelanjutin ff. Please, pengertiannya. Dan juga mulai sekarang saya nggak bisa update asap. Maaf juga beberapa fanfic saya ada yang hiatus dulu karena batas kemampuan otak saya yang minim. Perlu istirahat.**

**So...**

**See you next chapter~**

***Aegyo bareng Lay***


End file.
